


(Un)bound

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P, Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Secret (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Mysterious, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Three separate pairs of strangers explore an abandoned building, unaware of each other's presence, and one more...





	(Un)bound

_Once upon a time,_

_there was a girl in white,_

_...she was **lost.**_

  
  


“Oooh, this is gonna be so scary~”

Momo clutched to Tzuyu's arm, whom wasn't convinced by Momo's chipper inflection. “You sure don't sound scared.”

“It's kind of exciting, you know?”

“Yeah...._exciting.”_ Tzuyu said, wearing a stoic expression. To say she wasn't in the mood would be an understatement.

“Okay...” Momo rubbed her hands together, the warmth of her breath visible upon the night's biting chill. She pulled out a black flashlight and turned it on as soon as they entered the abandoned building.

  
  


_Red strings bound her,_

_They surrounded her like webs,_

_...yet she was still **severed.**_

  
  


“Let's get out of here. This place is _cursed!”_

Hana stood behind Hyoseong, grasping her shoulders in fright, begging to turn back. But Hyoseong kept scrolling through information she saved on her phone, smiling. “Hana, don't be silly.”

“Abandoned buildings are a bad omen.”

Hyoseong could only laugh. “When did you get scared all of a sudden?”

“Since walking up these creepy steps.” she replied, her eyes tightening shut each time a step creaked as the two ascended—their only guiding glow being the backlight of Hyoseong's phone.

  
  


_Now she is alone,_

_here she wanders,_

…_have you seen **her?**_

  
  


“Aish, why did I entrust the map with you? You're always terrible with directions!”

Yongguk mentally blocked Himchan's seething complaints as he stared intensely at the map in his hands which was a complete layout of the old building the two stood inside.

“We're here.” he said.

“Yes, we're _here.”_ Himchan repeated harshly. “Now let's get _out.”_

Yongguk lifted his head and turned to Himchan. “You don't want to find her?”

Himchan swallowed, hands trembling. “I'd rather not...” he said, his voice shaking. After all, who would?

  
  


_Boundless, lonely, missing..._

… _Have. **You.** Seen. Her?_

  
  


“Achoo!” Momo sneezed, covering her nose and mouth. “Ugh, it's so _dusty_ in here.”

“Old buildings are like that.” Tzuyu commented, her hands inside her jacket pockets.

“Look at all this paper junk on the floor.” Momo shined the flashlight on the ground. “Does seriously nobody clean this?”

“It's abandoned for a reason.”

“Tch, don't get smart with me.” Momo said with a glare, lightly pushing Tzuyu's shoulder. “I am your _unnie,_ after all!”

“Not a very smart one...” Tzuyu muttered, trying to conceal her words with a cough.

Momo got in her face. “What was that?”

“Shh...”

Tzuyu quickly covered Momo's mouth, her eyes scanning the premise, then focused back at Momo, whispering... “did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” she whispered back.

“The stairs....” Tzuyu's eyes were shaking now. “Someone... is on the stairs.”

  
  


_Endless, searching, reaching,_

… _Have. You. **Seen.** Her?_

  
  


“What are you doing? Hyoseong, what are you--”

“Relax, I'm just recording.” Hyoseong said to her panicking friend.

“Recording?” Hana swallowed. “You're not trying to get an EVP, are you? That's delving into some really bad territory, you shouldn't--”

“Video. I'm taking a video. Goodness.”

Hana nearly cried. “That's even_ worse!”_

“Shh, shh!”

Hyoseong raised up her hand to signal Hana to stop. There was a _sound. _It sounded like it was coming from the lower level. “Can... can you hear that?”

“N-No...” Hana certainly didn't want to.

( wait.... )

The two froze.

( wait.... don't go.... )

“It's coming from there.” Hana said, looking into a room right ahead of them that was pitch black inside.

Hyoseong's lips quivered. “D-Don't be ridiculous, nothing's----AHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

  
  


_Wanting, waiting, calling,_

… _Have. You. Seen. **Her?**_

  
  


“I'd like to see her. Even just a glimpse.”

Himchan scratched his head nervously hearing Yongguk say that. “You're crazy. Ha ha, absolutely--”

A feminine screech echoed. The two men froze in place, their heads turned to the direction of the sound.

“That's it,” Himchan swiped the map out of Yongguk's hand. “We're going. NOW.”

“Going where?”

“Out of _here!”_

“Why?”

“What do you mean--” Himchan was sick of answering all the obvious questions. This is an abandoned building, it's unsafe (in more ways than one), it's night, it's dark, that should be reason enough. But Yongguk was deadset in reaching the location on that map. “We already found the spot.” he told him.

“But I haven't seen her yet.”

  
  


_Have you seen....?_

  
  


“Ngh!”

“Momo-unnie!”

She had tripped. Tzuyu knelt by her side. “Unnie...”

“I....I'm fine, ah--” she seethed. Her ankle had been sprained.

  
  


_Have you seen....?_

  
  


“Down, down, down!”

Hana cried behind Hyoseong as the two bolted down the stairs after they saw a white figure through the phone's camera lens.

“I told you it'd be worse,_ I told you!”_

“Just shut up!!!”

  
  


_Have you seen....?_

  
  


“Dammit, let's just go!”

Himchan had grabbed Yongguk's wrist, refusing to leave him behind—dragging him off behind him in a sprint for the exit.

Yongguk didn't protest. He just allowed Himchan to pull him along in a desperate attempt to leave. That is until...

“Go downstairs.”

Himchan halted. “What?”

  
  


_Have you seen..._

  
  


_...**Dami?**_

  
  


“Someone's here.”

“She's here.”

“Dami is here.”

  
  


Tzuyu took a few steps back from Momo. “Who's here?”

Hana let go of Hyoseong's trembling shoulders. “She...?”

Himchan stared with widened eyes. “Dami?”

  
  


( wait.... please wait.... I'm still here, _I'm still here_ )

  
  


“We need to get out of here. Come on!” Tzuyu helped Momo up—and despite her limps—they were the first to exit.

The flashlight fell to the ground.

“We shouldn't have come here!” Hana grabbed Hyoseong's hand. They were only a few feet away from the other exiting party.

The phone shattered on the floor.

“We can't stay here. Let's go!” Himchan pushed Yongguk forward before gripping arms and dragging him along once again.

The map was torn.

  
  


( don't leave.... please.... )

  
  


Himchan's grip was broken. He had already caught up to the other two parties of strangers up ahead, but Yongguk stood astray—slowly turning around.

Standing in the entry way was a woman with lightened hair cut short, and she wore a white dress. Her hand was outstretched.

  
  


( I can't leave... )

  
  


Yongguk took her hand.

“Now you can.”

  
  


Hand solidly gripped, Yongguk pulled Dami out of the building and caught up with the others—escaping in the moonlight.

All that was left behind was the remnants of a broken red string.

  
  


_Now..._

_...she was bound again._

**Author's Note:**

> Quick explanation for the final sentence. In the beginning narration, I mentioned how her strings were "severed" meaning she became unbound to the physical world and separated from human contact. Saying she is bound again means she now has human contact and is bound to reality once more.
> 
> A friend and I were playing a writing game, so this is the result of her giving me the list of people to star as characters, two items (the map and flashlight), and a theme (darkness).


End file.
